narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reitoko Yuki
Reitoko Yuki (冷凍庫ゆき, Reitōko Yuki) is a 14 year old Jonin and is a member of Team Kise, he is major figure in the fanon canon series called Naruto: Childish Killers. He is a member of the Yuki Clan but when the clan was being hunted he escaped to Konohagakure, there he was allowed into the Ninja Academy and excelled at almost everything. Appeareance Reitoko is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in Konohagakure. He wears a standard sleeveless haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round and star-like clip. Personality Reitoko is rather arrogant, loud immature and egotistic. Although he fights as an ninja, he prefers to forget the way of a ninja by shouting and making his presence known. He mainly does this in order to be noticed as when he was young he was constantly ignored and ridiculed by even his own family, this caused a traumatic experience for Reitoko and he will do ANYTHING to be noticed by people. History Reitoko was seen a a prodigy in his clan easily surpassing the adults and elders in the clan, however the envious adults locked him fearing his power and he was fed every 7 days. Because of his solitary confinement he now believes that he is useless and cannot achieve things, the only person that changed his way of thinking was Raiu. Abilities Chakra It has been stated by people who can sense chakra that Reotoko has a "cold" and dark chakra though it was originally normal, this is because of all the resentment and rage that has been pent up in him. When Reitoko gets angry the darks chakra completely takes over turning Reitoko into a inhumane killing machine dubbed "Zettaireido", only a few people are able to stop his rampages via force or emotional support. Ninjutsu Reitoko is a prodigy at ninjutsu and is even more skilled at it than Raiu, he studies extremly hard and is interested in the origin of ninjutsu. He is also capable ofspamming advanced techniques without having any fatigue, when Zettaireido takes over he is even more skilled and can copy techniques just by seeing them once. Nature Transformation Reitoko's Nature types are water and wind and he can use them efficiently with incredible ease, but his true shining colours is his kekkei genkai; Ice Release. he is capable of freezing almost anything and can even use his ice to aid wind and lightning chakra types in their jutsu. This ends up creating extreme powerful duo jutsu that have a wide range of destruction, however when fusing the jutsu the other jutsu most be he same (or higher) difficulty and chakra usage. Kenjutsu Reitoko is masterful at swordsmanship and is capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents, he fights with a flexible style in which he receives his opponents blows and counteract them when the leave an opening to strike. His is one of the most skilled swordsmen in Konohagakure, and has even bested the likes of Mifune in swordmanship. Natural Abilities Incredible Speed -''' Reitoko has demonstrated the ability to move at incredibly quick speeds moving so fast that even user of the sharingan find it hard to keep up with, he has stated that no one in the land of fire is capable of keeping up with him. 'Extreme Reflexes -' Reitoko possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this the his immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because his body moves without the use of Reitoko's brain he is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. '''Expert Tactician: Despite his age, Reitoko has repeatedly shown great instinct and intuition in battle, he is generally aware of everything in his presence and is also able to see through most deceptions. Quotes "Let's get something straight. The path I choose isn't of the Warrior or the Demon. You don't know this path! You've never seen it before, Samurai! My path! and nobody else's, YOU GOT ME!" - Reitoko announcing his path to his brother. Trivia * His first name means freezer when translated into english from japanese. * He is based of Tōshirō Hitsugaya from Bleach. * He is born on October the first - sharing the same birthday as his creator's brother (RinkakuKagune). Category:Jonin Category:Male Category:Ice Release User Category:Water Release User Category:Wind Release User Category:Team Kise